


It's Where We Always Hide It

by nothing_but



Series: Small Cock Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Harry in Panties, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I almost forgot the size kink!!, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Harry Styles, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Harry, this is a part two but it doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little embarrassed flush settled on Harry’s cheeks. He desperately needed to be good for his Daddy so as not to disappoint him, but he somehow found a strange kind of pleasure in the rush he got out of the embarrassment. This was new to Harry. </p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>Harry still has a small cock, but what he also has is a kink that requires discovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Where We Always Hide It

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so it's been way too long since I've posted something at 2 am, so here we go. :P I hope you enjoy and I have no excuse for this whatsoever. 
> 
> The title is taken from "Remember" by Sunset Sons, who supported Imagine Dragons at the concert I went to yesterday. :)
> 
>  
> 
> All the usual disclaimers apply. This is fiction and all out of my head only.

“Please, Daddy, can I - can I come, please?“ Harry whimpered in a whisper, his face buried in the pillow he was sobbing into and his arse pushed high up in the air, keeping the position with his thighs trembling from exertion. 

“Hold it a bit for your Daddy, can you do that for me, love?“ Louis returned the question, soothingly placing one hand on Harry’s lower back, rubbing circles into his hot skin. 

“Can“ Harry sobbed. “Good boy for Daddy, wanna be good“ he added brokenly, having to focus so much on holding his orgasm back. His sounds were muffled slightly by the pillow he was wetting with his tears of frustration. 

“You’re being the best boy for Daddy“ Louis praised Harry, nodding although Harry couldn’t see it. “You’re so perfect for Daddy, behaving so well, such a nice sight as well“ Louis went on praising Harry, while he slowly, torturously much so, twisted the plug inside of Harry just the tiny bit he knew it took to make it rub exactly over Harry’s prostate. 

“Daddy, Daddy, yes, yes more, Daddy“ Harry suddenly cried out instead of whimpering quietly into his pillow, letting Louis know that he had found the spot he had been looking for. 

“How do you like your princess plug, baby? How’s it feel?“ Louis asked Harry, stroking the boy’s lower back while drawing the plug out again a bit, feeling clearly how Harry clenched around it, whining as the feeling of complete fullness faded a little as Louis pulled more of the plug out of Harry’s hole. 

It took Harry a little while until he had gathered his words to answer Louis, struggling to form sentences with how severely reduced his vocabulary was at that point. 

“Feel so good, Daddy, love the new plug“ Harry forced the words out of his mouth, his last words ending in a moan when Louis slowly pressed the plug deeper in again. 

“Fits you so perfectly, princess“ Louis agreed. “So pretty when it’s snug inside you, filling my princess up so nicely and touching all the right places.“

Harry nodded into the pillow, trying to subtly push his arse back a little to make more of the plug slide into his hole, greedily longing for that feeling of complete fullness. 

“Daddy likes it so much, princess, it looks so gorgeous inside you“ Louis commented again, aware of how much Harry depended on his praise. The plug Louis was currently sweetly torturing Harry with was a new one he had bought for Harry only mere days ago, the exact picture of how it would look if used on Harry in mind. 

However, Louis had to admit that it was way prettier right in front of his eyes than it had been in his imagination. The plug was a delicate one that was made of silver steel and had a bulbous middle part and a thinner base and tip, which made for the delicious stretch that Harry seemed to love so much when Louis dragged the toy in and out of Harry’s hole slowly, occasionally tilting it the way he knew it would touch Harry’s prostate. The special and also prettiest part of the toy, however, was the glittery red base, on which it said “Princess“ in pretty ornate letters. When Louis had first seen this kind of plug, he had known instantaneously that he had to get Harry one of those. His princess simply had to have a plug as pretty as Harry himself was.

The next time, only a few minutes later, when Louis pressed the plug firmly into Harry’s prostate again, it didn’t draw a cry out of Harry as before, but a loud sob with a string of “Daddy, Daddy, need to“ following. Tears were audible in Harry’s raspy voice. He sounded utterly fucked out and wrecked like that and Louis loved how he could get Harry into this state of neediness and desperation that was so strong it made Harry cry with the need to come, but also the urge to be good and wait for permission. 

“Shh, baby, you’re doing so well, you’re being the best little boy for Daddy“ Louis murmured, reaching for Harry’s cock with the one hand that wasn’t still relentlessly playing with the plug inside of Harry’s pink hole.

Harry let out a needy mewl at the praising words, another tear rolling down his cheek until it dropped onto the pillow he was hugging to himself to keep from being bad and touching himself as he wanted to do so desperately. 

“Does my sweet little baby boy want to come?“ Louis teased almost cruelly, not missing how Harry’s breath audibly hitched when Louis ghosted his fingers over his little cock that was terribly hard and craving release.

Harry nodded frantically, rubbing his face against his pillow, and added a desperate croaky “please“ when remembering his manners, just in case Louis would make him beg. 

“Such a good, polite boy“ Louis whispered approvingly, rubbing the soft pad of his index finger over Harry’s tiny cockhead, gathering all the pre-come that beaded there. It made the small head so wet that little droplets had started sliding down the shaft. 

“Please please please“ Harry whined, overwhelmed and slowly losing his mind from all the stimulation he got while still fighting his orgasm back down forcefully, so intent on being good. 

“You’ve been so so amazing, princess, can you come for Daddy now? Come from your pretty princess plug inside you?“ Louis coaxed, pressing the plug fully in once more while also wrapping thumb and index finger around Harry’s tiny cock, sliding his tightly curled fingers up and down the very meagre length. 

“Can you show Daddy how that baby cock can come?“ Louis said teasingly. 

Harry came right this very instant, as if on command, his small cock spurting hot come all over Louis’ hand. A shout flew from his parted, bitten lips and his eyes squeezed shut in pure bliss. 

 

. . .

 

“D’you wanna have your pretty red princess plug like last time, baby?“ Louis asked the next day, when they landed on Louis’ bed once again, already fumbling to work each other’s trousers off and get naked. 

Sex had quickly become a natural and regular thing between them after they had found out that they were both pretty much perfect for the other’s needs. Harry liked being taken care of and Louis wanted to give him exactly that. Louis admired Harry with all he had. He loved how submissive Harry could become and he wasn’t put off in the slightest by the fact that Harry’s dick was tiny; much the contrary. 

“Please, yeah“ Harry whispered breathlessly, pressing his lips back to Louis’ immediately as if he couldn’t stand being without his touch for even just a second longer. Harry’s small cock was already hardening slowly, just from being exposed to Louis. Harry could never get enough of how Louis would eye it so hungrily.

“The plug’s as pretty as you are, baby. All sparkly and delicate, and just as red as your lips“ Louis praised Harry, while he slowly pressed Harry back onto the bed, which Harry was happy to let Louis do to him. 

“Can I prep you with my fingers, babe? I want to open you up all nice and good for the plug, yeah?“ Louis said, getting up for a second to retrieve lube and the red sparkly plug. 

Harry only managed a fascinated nod and a quiet “yes please“. His eyes were wide, his glance pleading and hungry when he saw Louis turning back up again with Harry’s new plug. 

“Lean back for me, sweetheart“ Louis instructed Harry, who had leant forward in excitement and anticipation. Huffing, but being obedient, he sunk back into the pillows, but immediately after he was settled, he lifted his hips up to urge Louis further. 

“Please, hurry, Lou“ Harry whined, squeezing his eyes shut firmly. He knew that Louis didn’t like it when Harry was being bossy and behaving badly in bed, but he just couldn’t seem to help it sometimes. 

“Stubborn and needy today, aren’t we?“ Louis reprimanded Harry lightly. There was a joking tone to his words because he wasn’t the Daddy yet. 

Maybe they weren’t going to play today, which was why Louis was still testing the waters. It did seem to him as if they were headed there, but he certainly wasn’t going to force Harry into it. If it didn’t just come naturally, sneakily approaching them carefully, they would go without it. This was Harry’s to decide. Even though Louis usually took control in their sex life, rules and decisions still needed to be made together. 

“Yeah, yes, Daddy“ Harry admitted, making it clear to Louis that it was fine to go harder on him.

“Do you want your Daddy to take care of you, love?“ Louis asked nevertheless. Partly, he did so because he wanted to be sure, but on the other hand he knew that Harry loved this question. It reminded him that Louis wanted to take proper care of him and give him what he deserved. It assured Harry that Louis wanted this too, just as much as Harry did. 

“Please, please, Daddy, yes“ Harry whined, stopping himself only seconds before making another try to push his arse up and into Louis’ hands. 

“Good boy, keep those naughty hips down“ Louis said, smirking. He had of course noticed how Harry had wanted to shift. 

A little embarrassed flush settled on Harry’s cheeks. He desperately needed to be good for his Daddy so as not to disappoint him, but he somehow found a strange kind of pleasure in the rush he got out of the embarrassment. This was new to Harry. 

In response to Harry’s previous greediness, Louis drew out the fingering much longer than strictly necessary. He wasn’t willing to go on before he had Harry properly falling apart from his fingers stretching him out. It really didn’t take long until Harry was whimpering with desperation, grasping Louis’ hand and breathing heavily, forcefully holding off his orgasm. 

“Please, Daddy, please“ Harry panted, unable to get many more words out. “More, please, Daddy.“

“Ready for the plug, baby?“ Louis asked. However, it was very much clear that Harry wasn’t just ready, he was needy and desperate. Louis kissed the soft inner part of Harry’s thighs while he listened to Harry making little broken noises until he could force out a quiet “please, yes“. He was so very much gone just as it was and Louis teasing him so cruelly was driving him mad. 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby, so good for your Daddy, holding out like that“ Louis praised Harry, who responded with some muffled noises. 

When Louis had lubed up the little shiny plug thoroughly, he nudged it against Harry’s slick hole just slightly so that Harry could feel it, but without pushing in. A shiver ran through Harry’s body just at this tiny touch of the plug’s tip. 

“Look at you, I’m just rubbing your little princess plug against that greedy hole, love. And yet you react like that, babe“ Louis teased Harry, pressing barely more than half an inch of the toy inside. “It’s not even that much bigger than your little cock, baby, it’s almost as small and you still love it so much“ Louis added fondly, nudging the toy a bit deeper. 

When Harry came completely unexpected right then and there, it seemed to not only surprise Louis, but Harry as well. He had been holding off so well until now, and it wasn’t immediately understandable to him what had overwhelmed him so suddenly.

It took Louis truly by surprise when Harry was suddenly coming hard, with just the tip of the plug stretching his hole a bit. His fully fattened up but still tiny cock spurted come all over Harry’s belly, while he moaned and shivered through his orgasm. All Louis found himself capable of was watching Harry in awe and wonder, the plug still pushed not even halfway into Harry’s hole. He didn’t know what it was that had pushed Harry over the edge so suddenly and unexpectedly, and he was so confused and taken by surprise that the thought to punish Harry for coming without permission didn’t even cross his mind immediately. 

“Ah, fuck, ah, Daddy“ Harry groaned, his last aftershocks slowly wearing off while he was lying sprawled out on the bed and trying to catch his breath again. “Was so good, Daddy“ he mumbled, slowly opening his eyes again, which the force of his orgasm had made him squeeze shut. 

“You’re still hard“ Harry realized all of a sudden when he lifted himself up on his elbows, his eyes focussing on Louis’ thick hard cock. “I - I came without permission, I shouldn’t have“ he added as the realization hit him immediately after. Harry’s cheeks went bright pink with how ashamed he was of his actions and his overall behaviour. 

Again, however, he felt that this had him excited and expectant in a certain way he hadn’t known before. His embarrassment didn’t feel the way he was used to it. It didn’t feel bad, not at all, it felt exciting. Harry was torn between wanting to crawl into a hole and hide and at the same time wanting everyone to know and see what he had done. 

“You feel like being bad today, don’t you, baby?“ Louis picked up on what Harry had said, pressing his thumb to Harry’s slick hole that was still on display for him. It made Harry keen involuntarily because he was so sensitive. “What happened there, naughty little boy?“ Louis asked again when Harry didn’t answer right away. He moved the hand that wasn’t busy playing with Harry’s hole to Harry’s small cock that was completely limp again now, but not much smaller than it had been while hard. 

Harry’s cock was exceptionally tiny, was the thing. Harry used to be extremely insecure because of this, and still was from time to time, although Louis let him know over and over again that he loved it the way it was. 

“I came without permission, Daddy“ Harry choked out when Louis took his small soft dick between two of his fingers, ghosting them up and down his very meagre length. Harry sucked in a breath because he was so overly sensitive to the touch. Even just such little contact made him want to pull Louis’ hand off his small cock as it was simply too much. He couldn’t though, he needed to be good, but he also didn’t really want to pull Louis’ hand away. He wanted whatever Louis was willing to give him now and what Louis thought he deserved. 

“You did, naughty boy“ Louis confirmed what Harry had quietly admitted. “Daddy’ll make you come again and again until you can’t anymore and it hurts, how does that sound as punishment?“ he asked, not letting up on Harry’s cock that he was slowly but unrelentingly coaxing back to hardness. 

Harry didn’t even think about saying no. He wanted to do this for his Daddy. If this was what he was asked to, he definitely could do it, even though his cock currently felt way too sensitive right now to even be touched, let alone be stimulated until he’d orgasm once again. And then again. 

Harry didn’t know whether this had anything to to with his small cock or whether this was just a personal attribute of his. Either way, it was obvious that his dick was extremely sensible and hardened noticeably faster than any average cock. In consequence, this also led to Harry often coming prematurely. He had recently gotten better at holding off his orgasm, but the difference was still obvious enough. 

“I want you to come two more times for Daddy, do you think you can do that?“ Louis made sure, receiving an instant nod from Harry. “I’m sure a naughty boy like you can come once on his Daddy’s fingers and once again on Daddy’s big cock, yeah?“

Harry only managed a tiny helpless whimper and a nod. He could only think about how large and thick Louis’ dick was compared to his own one, which wasn’t only tiny in comparison to Louis’, it looked downright pathetic.

These thoughts brought the bright flush back to Harry’s cheeks instantly and with them the strange feeling of embarrassment and humiliation, even. However, Harry noticed how he was slowly growing very fond of the feeling. He liked it. 

“Love your big cock, so much larger than mine“ Harry voiced his thoughts while he watched Louis spreading lube on his fingers to fuck Harry with them.

“But yours is so much cuter, it fits a princess like you perfectly“ Louis replied fondly, his fingers automatically finding Harry’s cock, as if to prove Louis’ point. 

Harry whined when Louis curled two of his fingers tightly around Harry’s tiny cock, squeezing it a little as if he wanted to see how hard it already was. Harry’s noises only got a lot more needy when Louis pressed two of his fingers into Harry’s hole again since he had already opened it up previously. 

Louis didn’t wait long until he changed his fingers’ angle slightly, so they’d rub over Harry’s prostate. Louis’ efforts were rewarded with a gasp and a low ragged moan that escaped from Harry’s mouth before he could bite his lips to keep his most desperate sounds in. “Please, please, more“ Harry whispered when Louis pulled his fingers away from that special spot again and proceeded to fingerfuck Harry roughly. 

“Yeah? My princess likes that, huh?“ Louis teased, working his fingers in and out of Harry’s hole while he at the same time stroked the tiny tip of Harry’s cock. He slid the foreskin back to reveal the little pink head, pressing one finger into the slit that looked obscenely small to Louis. 

In that moment, Louis couldn’t help but imagine sucking on that little cock, how it wouldn’t even manage to hit the back of his throat, probably not even if he made Harry thrust into his mouth. Louis let his thoughts linger over this fantasy a little, wondering if Harry would ever be up for that. 

“Daddy, please, ’m so hard“ Harry whimpered, his voice a bit muffled since he had put his arms over his face in frustration. “Please, move, more“ he added, frustration and impatience obvious in his voice. Harry obviously was everything but content that Louis had unknowingly quit moving his fingers while lost in his imagination. 

“Oh yeah, my princess’s little cock is as hard as it can get, isn’t it?“ Louis said, picking up his movements again, fucking Harry with his fingers and rubbing his cock’s tip with just one finger. 

Harry only could force out a small breathy “yes“. He couldn’t explain to himself why he liked it so much, being reminded how pitiful his cock was when it was fully hard but still tiny. This time, Louis caught on to what was going on with Harry. He had noticed it before, but had simply shrugged it off. However, this time just the mention of Harry’s cock being small made Harry’s pupils dilate and his breath hitch a bit. 

Louis had an idea what it was that was going on in Harry’s mind, and if he was indeed right, it was insane. It was insane and unbelievable how perfect Harry was for Louis. 

Louis made a mental note to definitely talk about this with Harry before they tried anything. 

“Daddy loves your little baby boy cock“ Louis praised and watched intently as his words got the exact same reaction out of Harry again. The only difference was that this time it was followed by Harry starting to beg for permission to come. 

“Daddy, wanna, p-please, can I? Come, Daddy, please?“ Harry babbled nonsensically, pressing his arms harder onto his face that he was hiding in it. If he hadn’t, Louis would have been able to see the beautiful blush settling all across Harry’s face. It was embarrassing to Harry how easy he was to turn on and how fast he had lost his mind now. 

“Go on, princess, show Daddy what’s left in your little balls“ Louis encouraged him. 

His words made Harry come with a loud moan that was properly ripped from Harry forcefully, just as his come that bubbled up at the slit. It seemingly didn’t have the energy to spurt out anymore. Instead, it dribbled down rather pitifully. It wasn’t a lot of come and as usual when Louis made Harry come more than once in such quick succession, it looked as if the fluid was positively forced out of Harry’s little cock. If Harry weren’t letting out a string of moans and sobs that clearly indicated pleasure, Louis probably would have been a bit worried.

“Now look at that“ Louis praised Harry, who was still panting and trembling. “Look at what your little balls still had to give me“ he said while lightly stroking Harry’s balls that were proportionally normal for a cock of this size. In other words, this meant that they - just as Harry’s cock - were unusually small. “Do they have anything left for your third time tonight, baby?“ Louis asked, rubbing over Harry’s balls with one thumb. 

“Yeah, for you, only for you, Daddy“ Harry mumbled mindlessly, his body slowly shifting over into oversensitivity again. It put Louis’ light touches right on the verge between bearable and unbearable. 

“You’re so good, Harry, I love you, you’re gorgeous“ Louis praised Harry when he noticed it slowly getting too much for Harry. He leant forward to capture Harry’s lips with his own, pressing his own body to Harry’s firmly. Harry’s skin was heated and slightly sweaty and knowing that it was him who had gotten Harry in that state filled Louis with a certain type of unexplainable pride. 

“Please, Daddy“ Harry mumbled, chasing Louis’ lips with his own again when Louis made to pull away. Louis smiled while Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ almost feverishly, his hands gripping Louis’ firmly as if he was afraid of losing Louis if he didn’t hold on strong enough. 

They stayed like that for quite a while, lazy kisses alternating with frantic ones in a seemingly random way. It gave Harry a little time to rest and just get lost in Louis’ soft lips touching his. 

“I think I’m ready, Lou. Can go another time“ Harry stated after a bit, pressing his lips to Louis’ one final time before letting go. 

“Do you want your Daddy to fuck you, Haz? Come on my cock, hm?“ Louis asked, rubbing his hands on Harry’s hips, his eyes wandering back and forth between Harry’s face and his cock. He just couldn’t help it, couldn’t seem to constantly keep his eyes off of it. Harry’s dick was adorable and so little the way it was, Louis thought. But honestly, how could a dick be adorable? Louis shook his head over his own thoughts. He obviously was way too far gone for the lad that was currently waiting for Louis to take control again. 

“Please, want your cock, Daddy“ Harry whined, quickly falling back into submission, where he was welcomed by Louis kissing the insides of his thighs sweetly. In between kisses, Louis stole frequent glances at Harry’s cock, since he seemingly couldn’t get enough. When he looked back up to check in with Harry, this was when he noticed the strong pink blush on Harry’s cheeks. Harry had apparently noticed what Louis was so focused that it kept drawing his attention towards it. Harry couldn’t help but blush at the thought of Louis watching his cock so closely. Harry could only imagine what was going on in Louis’ mind. He supposed that Louis was thinking about how pitiful Harry’s tiny cock looked like that, straining to get to full hardness once more, but at the same time gaining almost nothing in size and girth. It was unexplainable to Harry why, but it turned him on immensely while it forced a blush onto Harry’s face at the same time. He liked it. He liked it so much that he wanted more. 

“More“ Harry whispered brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment in an attempt to calm down his thoughts a little. He didn’t even know for sure what he wanted more of, but it was all he could seem to think of. More. 

“Shh, babe“ Louis replied softly. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he had an idea what was affecting Harry so much that his cock had managed to grow fully hard without much touching from Louis’ side. “I’m gonna give you more right now, baby, alright?“ Louis tried to soothe Harry, who just nodded frantically. “Do you think you can get on your hands and knees for me, baby? Wanna fuck you like that, is that fine?“

“Please, please“ Harry agreed immediately, the thought of finally having Louis’ cock inside him making him hurry to oblige and assume the position Louis had suggested. 

“Very good, baby“ Louis praised Harry, stroking one hand over the small of Harry’s back, before he put on a condom and lubed up his cock. He made sure to keep some on his fingers as well, which he pushed into Harry’s hole. Harry responded with a gasp and by pushing his arse back needily. His hole was already stretched from Louis fingering him before and Harry soon started whining embarrassingly loudly, since the only reason why Louis was stalling was to rile Harry up further. 

“Are you opened up enough, baby?“ Louis asked Harry, even though he was sure of it. He just really wanted to hear Harry beg for it with his fucked out, raspy voice. 

“Yes, Daddy, please, yeah, yeah“ Harry groaned when Louis thrust his fingers back into Harry’s hole after having drawn them out. Harry greedily pushed back roughly on the fingers that Louis was scissoring inside of him as if he wanted to test whether Harry was wet and opened up enough. 

“Stay still, greedy little boy“ Louis reprimanded Harry lightly, accentuating his words with a warning slap to Harry’s arse cheek. There was a cheeky, joking tone to his voice, but Louis calling him “little“ went straight to Harry’s cock nevertheless. It was unexplainable to Harry, but it was clear that it turned him on and made his breath hitch. 

“Daddy’s gonna take care of his little boy and fuck you all nice and hard like I know you like it. Yeah, baby?“ Louis said, one of his hands holding on to Harry’s hip while he teased his cock along the crack between Harry’s arse cheeks. 

“Please, please I need it“ Harry groaned hoarsely, having to focus hard on keeping from wiggling in Louis’ grip. “Please, Daddy.“

“Shh, baby, trust Daddy to take care of you“ Louis soothed Harry, dragging his cock up and down between Harry’s cheeks once more. Every now and then he’d press the head to Harry’s hole, which earned him a breathy gasp and a whine when he pulled away instead of pushing in further. When he eventually did push in slowly, it drew a loud groan from Harry. It was hard for him to keep from rocking back into Louis to force more of his cock into his hole, but since he knew that Louis would dislike it, he focussed on avoiding this. 

“More, please, can take more, want it“ Harry whined instead, his head hanging down between his arms on which he was holding himself up. “Fills me - ah - fills me so nicely, Daddy.“

“Yeah, baby, fits your tight little hole so perfectly“ Louis agreed, slowly pushing all of his cock into Harry’s wet hole. “So big in your little body.“

Harry’s response consisted of a few breathy incoherent noises. He was impatient for Louis to finally go on and fuck him properly. “Please, fuck me, Daddy, please“ Harry whined desperately. His cock was already painfully hard again a third time. When Harry lowered his head between his arms, he could see the little thing standing up straight, hard and craving attention.

“You need Daddy to fuck you nice and hard the way only I know you like it, yeah?“ Louis said, starting with slow but deep thrusts in an easy rhythm. Harry just nodded and hoped that Louis would be able to see it from behind him. His lips were parted and his eyes closed in building pleasure, breathy sounds being punched out of him every time Louis pushed his cock into Harry’s hole. 

“Please, please, more, Daddy“ Harry whined. He tried to wiggle his hips a little without Louis noticing, so that it’d change the angle in which Louis was thrusting into him. Harry whimpered when his futile attempts were reprimanded with a spank to his bum. 

“Such a greedy little baby, huh?“ Louis said. “You said you’d be good for Daddy, didn’t you? Be a good little boy?“

When Harry seemingly didn’t find the words to answer, Louis changed the angle himself. After a few more hard thrusts he finally managed to find Harry’s prostate, a broken moan leaving Harry’s mouth. It was almost a shout, considering the force with which the sound had been punched out of Harry. 

“Come on, baby, answer Daddy“ Louis panted in between harsh thrusts that all went directly to Harry’s prostate. Harry needed a moment until he could find words to answer. All he seemed capable of were whimpers, gasps and moans. 

“Good, Daddy, ’m good“ he eventually managed to choke out. In that moment, Louis thought what a pity it was that he couldn’t see Harry’s face in their current position. He loved how Harry looked when he was properly wrecked, ruined even. He could never get enough of Harry’s flushed face, his pink parted lips, his eyes closing in bliss as a particular hard thrust pulled a breathy groan from him. 

“Of course you’re good, princess. Daddy’s good baby you are, aren’t you?“ Louis said. He noticed that talking in full, proper sentences was becoming harder for him too, since he was getting close to coming. 

“Yeah, yeah“ Harry whimpered quietly, his head hanging down low between his arms that he had trouble keeping himself up on without shaking. “Daddy“ he whined a moment later, desperate for Louis to allow him to come, but not capable of finding all the right words anymore. 

“Close, baby?“ Louis read Harry’s desperate noises correctly. Harry managed to give a little nod in response. He was trying hard to keep from coming already and had to focus all what was left of his hazy mind on holding his orgasm back for the time being. He needed to be a perfect little boy for his Daddy. 

“My baby’s little cock is all flushed and desperate to come, right?“ Louis asked, stilling his thrusts to instead grind into Harry. He wanted Harry to come before he did and Louis knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold off if he kept on pushing his cock into Harry’s tight hole at the rapid pace he had built up. 

Harry’s breath hitched audibly, a pitiful quiet whimper following. Louis reached between Harry’s legs, grazing his fingertips across Harry’s belly before finding his small cock to curl around. It was terribly stiff while still tiny in Louis’ light grip and Louis could only imagine how hard Harry was trying to be good for him. 

“Want to come, baby? Tell Daddy and I’ll let you“ Louis said. He was grinding his hips against Harry’s arse while he pressed the pad of his thumb to Harry’s cock’s head cruelly, considering how oversensitive Harry already was. 

Harry properly started to sob when Louis didn’t let up on his little cock, but much rather let his one finger rub over the head in tiny, unrelenting circles, occasionally finding the slit to put special pressure on. 

“Please, please“ Harry sobbed when he already felt like he couldn’t take it a second longer without coming. It was all so good and it was so much all at once that it was overwhelming him with pleasure completely. 

“Okay, you may come, princess“ Louis gave Harry permission, additionally encouraging him by picking up his thrusts again while keeping his hand on Harry’s dick. Harry didn’t even need any help, all he needed for his cock to dribble out an embarrassingly little amount of come was Louis’ permission. 

Louis came only a few moments later when Harry was already keening with oversensitivity from Louis still fucking into him. He also hadn’t removed his hand from Harry’s cock, which was almost fully swallowed up in Louis’ small fist. All of this led to Harry wiggling and squirming in Louis’ firm grip. Louis came forcefully, his come quickly filling the condom while he had to squeeze his eyes shut with how good and intense his orgasm was. 

 

. . . 

 

“Sweetheart, stop for a minute, I want to talk first, yeah?“ Louis stopped Harry a few days later. It was clear where they were headed, considering how frantic their kisses were and how demandingly and seductively Harry was rubbing his crotch against Louis’. He was properly asking for being put back in his place. However, they needed to talk first. 

“Yeah, yeah sure“ Harry agreed. He sat down in Louis’ lap where Louis motioned for him to sit after he himself had taken a seat on the edge of the bed. Harry settled down on Louis’ lap, squirming for a moment to get comfortable before he focussed all his attention solely on Louis. 

“I noticed something last time that I want to talk about“ Louis started to explain, his hands holding on to Harry’s hips. “I really need you to answer me truthfully, love, I want both of us to be safe and have fun.“

“Yes, of course“ Harry replied, nodding. He had an idea what was to come, but what he wasn’t so sure of was whether he really wanted to talk about the matter. He hadn’t fully figured it out himself yet. 

“Haz, did you like it last time when I called your dick little and all of that? Does it make you hot, love?“ Louis asked gently. Harry’s face nevertheless immediately flushed a bright red. This was what he had been expecting; it was worse talking about it though than just imagining it. 

“I… I, no, I just… I-“ Harry stammered, wiggling in Louis’ grip uncomfortably while not looking at Louis. 

“Hey, baby, don’t be embarrassed. That’s okay, I just want to talk it out and see how far you want to take it“ Louis tried to calm Harry down. 

“So you don’t think it’s like… super weird?“ Harry asked carefully. 

“No, love, definitely not“ Louis assured Harry, squeezing his sides to strengthen his point. 

“It is so weird though“ Harry whined. “How can it be that I get off on being embarrassed? Fucking embarrassed, Lou! I used to hate it when I was laughed at because of my dick and how people told me it was so very small and embarrassing for a grown man.“ Harry could only shake his head at himself. He didn’t even understand it himself, how could Louis? However, it was undoubtedly true that it turned him on. Even at just his own words he noticed his cock giving a weak twitch, betraying Harry’s argument of it being too weird to be real. 

“It’s a thing though, Harry. Humiliation kink, have you ever heard of that? It could be what you like, baby, getting off on sexual embarrassment“ Louis explained to Harry. He didn’t only have way more experience than Harry, but he had also read up on the topic quite a bit since he had discovered that it might be a thing for Harry. 

“So it’s - it’s… it’s a real kink people can have? It’s not just me?“ Harry asked carefully. 

Louis nodded, a genuine smile on his face. “No, it’s definitely not just you, love. Some people like it and that’s fine.“

“So like… okay, wow“ Harry replied. He felt relief wash over him. There was nothing wrong with him feeling like that, it was a real thing, it was okay. “Thanks, Lou. Thanks.“

“No need to thank me, love. Do you want to try it in bed sometime? I would be fine with it, baby, we just need to talk about limits.“

“I - yeah, I think I’d really like to try it“ Harry admitted, the red colour creeping back on his cheeks in no time. 

“How far would you want to go?“ Louis wanted to know. “Is it just me mentioning that it’s small a few times or is there more you’d like to try?“

“I - I’d like - I want to take it further“ Harry admitted shyly, turning his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to look at Louis for a moment. “Like - for example, I don’t know, you could - it also gets me hot when you show me how your fist can swallow almost all of my cock up and - I don’t know, I want so much.“ 

Once more, Harry had to acknowledge how much just those few words out of his own mouth turned him on. His cock already felt a little firm and the following thought that it could never harden enough to tent his trousers even just a little didn’t make it any better for Harry at all. He had to turn his head away in shame and arousal once again. 

“That’s all fine, sweetheart“ Louis assured Harry. “We can definitely do that. It already gets you hot now, doesn’t it?“ Louis asked, his hand slowly creeping closer to Harry’s crotch.

“Yeah“ Harry confirmed quietly. “It’s so embarrassing, but I love it“ he whined, throwing his head back, closing his eyes for a moment to retrieve his calm. 

Since Harry wasn’t looking, it caught him by surprise when Louis’ fingers pressed down on his pants, searching for the small bulge in them. It pulled a little gasp out of Harry, which in return made Louis giggle quietly. 

“Please, Louis“ Harry mumbled when all Louis did was tease his fingers up and down across the fabric of Harry’s pants. “Want it, please.“

“What do you want and how much, love?“ Louis asked, not quitting the rubbing motions on Harry’s clothed crotch, providing maddeningly little friction. “Do you want any humiliation at all?“

“Yes, yes please. Want a lot, Lou“ Harry said. He was proud how confident he already was in saying this, how minor his blush was. Louis managed to make Harry feel safe and comfortable every time. 

“I don’t know yet how much you can and want to take, baby. You just use your colours whenever you need them, yeah? Don’t hesitate to make use of them, we’re basically still experimenting and exploring.“

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I will. Yeah, Daddy“ he added. The cheeky smirk was soon wiped from Harry’s face when Louis clever little hand slipped inside Harry’s trousers where he found soft lace covering Harry’s cock. Louis had gotten used to seeing Harry strutting around in pretty underwear, but he still admired it in the exact same way.

“Such a tiny bulge, baby“ Louis said carefully, rubbing over Harry’s cock through the soft fabric. He still had to find out how far he could take Harry and what he was comfortable with. Harry responded with a little whimper and a nod, his blush intensifying. “D’you wanna take your pants and pretty underwear off to show Daddy it’s even there?“

“Yes, yes, show you“ Harry mumbled. His blush was properly furious now, spread red on his cheeks, as he pulled down his trousers in a rush, getting them stuck on his foot clumsily. 

“Slowly, love, take your time“ Louis calmed Harry down, placing a steadying hand on Harry’s back. “Or is your tiny cock gonna soften in such little time, sweetheart?“ Louis added jokingly. Harry’s breath hitched audibly in arousal, before he shook his head in bittersweet embarrassment. 

When Harry had finally fought down his tight jeans, he looked back at Louis with huge eyes, all filled with anticipation and ready to accept whatever Louis wanted to give him. Louis took his time eyeing Harry up from head to toe until Harry was close to covering his crotch to hide it from Louis’ insistent glance. 

“Now let Daddy see what we have here, yeah?“ Louis said, moving closer to Harry and taking Harry’s small cock in his hand. In comparison, it looked even more obscene, obscenely small that was. Louis’ hands were rather small, but Harry’s cock still wasn’t much longer than Louis’ palm was when it was wrapped around Harry’s dick. It almost vanished in Louis’ fist, only the tiny head poking out.

Harry had been watching Louis take his cock into his fist, but finally had to avert his gaze. His blush was furious just from seeing this, from getting to see the pitiful comparison. Still, however, it felt so good, strangely so, but unmistakably very good. 

“Keep watching, princess. Look at your tiny cock disappearing in my fist“ Louis encouraged Harry, who obeyed promptly. 

Louis had to stop for a moment to just appreciate what Harry looked like. He was biting his lip, the flaming red colour on his cheeks wasn’t anywhere near wearing off and his eyes were huge, his pupils dilated immensely. 

He loved how much Harry was into this, and he was also glad to see Harry so clearly enjoying it. 

“Tell Daddy, baby, is your cock even hard? It’s so small baby, is that as hard and big as it can get?“ Louis went on talking, watching Harry closely to see the effect his words were having on him. 

Harry’s response was a loud, embarrassed whine. He couldn’t keep watching Louis, but had to look away for a moment. “That’s - it’s … it’s fully hard“ Harry finally managed to whisper, so throughly ashamed but still loving the pleasure the feeling brought him. 

“That’s it, baby? That’s as big as it gets?“ Louis asked in fake astonishment, earning a shaky nod from Harry. “Aren’t you ashamed of that, baby? It’s so tiny, the tiniest dick I’ve ever had to see. It really is infantile, isn’t it?“

“It is, Daddy, yeah“ Harry confirmed in a whisper, getting more worked up from Louis’ words alone than from Louis’ fingertips teasing his cock cruelly. It wouldn’t give Harry a lot of pleasure if Louis were to wrap his whole fist around his small cock, since there wasn’t really any length to slide it up and down on. Instead, it was more effective to jerk a cock of this size with just two fingers, which Louis was currently doing. He had formed a loose circle with his thumb and index finger. It was hardly more than teasing, since Louis was applying so little pressure, but it was contributing to making Harry whine and whimper in frustration. 

“You can’t even get yourself off like a big boy, can you, princess? You always need Daddy’s help to come, so helpless like that with your tiny dick“ Louis said, gathering the pre-come that was beading at the tip of Harry’s cock. 

“Need help, yeah. Please, Daddy, need your help“ Harry replied. He was almost begging already, only after such a short time. His voice was full of frustration and need, which were slowly but surely welling up. 

“Greedy, baby, greedy“ Louis reprimanded Harry, shaking his head at Harry’s behaviour, which didn’t help Harry’s blush at all. “If you wanna come, you have to make yourself“ he added. “Can you do that? Can you show Daddy that you’re a big boy with a small cock?“

Harry threw his head back, a whimper clearly being what left his throat. “Yes, Daddy“ he groaned. 

“Get on the bed, baby“ Louis said, taking his hand completely off Harry’s dick. “I’m just getting some lube really fast.“

When he was back on the bed together with Harry, he quickly smeared a bit of lube onto Harry’s small cock, before he wrapped his whole fist around Harry’s dick. Harry shot him a questioning look, but at the same time he couldn’t really think straight again. His thoughts were all hazy and clouded with lust and need and desire for more, always more. 

“How do big boys get off, Harry?“ Louis asked. He wasn’t expecting an answer, his aim was only to rile Harry up further. Harry just shook his head, embarrassed, but without any sounds leaving his mouth.

„Right, they wrap their hand around their big, thick cock and have a nice wank. So now be a good, big boy for Daddy and jerk your tiny cock with my hand, yeah? Thrust into it like big boys do, Harry“ Louis told Harry, who couldn’t help but feel new, fresh, utter humiliation spark inside him.

When Harry didn’t take action right away but stayed still, completely frozen into place, Louis lightly slapped him on the bum as a reminder. “Come on, big boy. Don’t you wanna show Daddy that your little cocklet is as good as a big, nice cock?“

It was clear to Louis from the look on Harry’s face that he wasn’t hesitating because he wanted to stop or was uncomfortable, but because he simply felt a little overwhelmed with everything right now. Louis trusted Harry to use his safewords whenever necessary, even though he himself constantly looked out for Harry and his comfort as well. 

“No, I’m - I’m a big boy“ Harry stated, before he started to tentatively thrust into Louis’ fist, which was tightly curled on his length. 

Soon this had Harry whining in frustration, his eyes already seeming a little wet to Louis. It wasn’t providing even close to enough friction for Harry’s tiny cock and above all, it kept slipping out of Louis’ fist when Harry drew back before each new thrust. It was simply way too small. Harry felt so close already, however it at the same time felt as if he could never come from this meagre stimulation alone. 

“Daddy, please, can’t - please“ Harry begged desperately, stopping his thrusts. The first tear slipped out of his eye, rolling down his cheek slowly. “Need help, Daddy, please“ he whined, leaning forward into Louis, who he had been holding on to for leverage. 

“I thought you could be a big boy for your Daddy, princess?“ Louis asked, holding his fist still on Harry’s cock. “If you can’t come like a big boy, you’re not coming at all.“

“But Daddy“ Harry whined, another tear following his first. “I can’t - I - Daddy.“

“I’ll fuck you really nice afterwards when you’ve been good, yeah? How does that sound? My sweetheart deserves a reward for being good of course, yeah?“ Louis suggested. 

Harry nodded shakily. “Yeah, yeah, ’m good, gonna be a big boy“ he agreed, before he picked his thrusts up again. 

“Good, good“ Harry said over and over again when he was getting closer, repeating it as if it was a mantra, almost chanting it. It took a bit of time and some talking by Louis until Harry finally gritted out “close, close, can I come? Daddy, please?“ His hips were moving rapidly now, since Harry had soon found out that he couldn’t pull out a lot, he could only increase his pace. 

“You may come, baby. Look at you, doing it like a good, big boy“ Louis gave Harry permission, who didn’t even take another minute to come all over Louis’ fist. 

Harry collapsed into Louis, who was prepared to support Harry’s weight, jerking Harry’s cock throughout his orgasm. Harry himself was pliant and soft, molding himself into Louis’ body; the force of his orgasm had seemingly drained him of most of his energy. 

“Do you still want me to fuck you, love? We can just stop here too“ Louis said when Harry’s breathing had mostly evened out again. 

“You said I’d get a reward“ Harry pouted, his eyes were huge and pleading Louis almost innocently. 

“Of course you do, baby“ Louis promised Harry, laughing. His boy really was ridiculously amazing. “You can decide what and how you want it, love, since it’s your reward for being so good.“

“Can I ride you, please, Daddy? Wanna ride your cock“ Harry decided instantly, the sleepiness and the sated feeling wearing off fast. and giving way to new excitement. 

“You can if you want to, baby, yes“ Louis agreed. “Daddy’s gonna prep you with his fingers first, yeah?“

“Yes, please, Daddy“ Harry agreed politely, leaning back to allow Louis access to his hole. 

“You were such a good boy for me, Harry, so good for Daddy“ Louis kept on praising Harry when he started to finger Harry. He had smeared lube on the finger he was currently dragging in and out of Harry’s tight little hole that was loosening up around him quickly. Soon, Louis was able to add a second and also a third finger. Harry’s cock was quickly trying to harden again during this, filling up to grow fully hard where it was lying on Harry’s tummy and leaving a wet trail of pre-come. 

Harry had been relatively quiet all throughout Louis fingering him, apart from the occasional sigh or whine when Louis changed the angle or added a finger. It took a shout away from Harry though when Louis surprisingly, after avoiding this before, crooked his fingers to touch Harry’s prostate. He did not only graze them across the sensitive spot, but fully pressed them against it, best as he could given the position. Harry moaned raggedly, his cock giving a twitch, growing impossibly much harder while still remaining tiny. 

“Fuck me, please, Daddy, need it“ Harry whined, lifting his hips up from the bed only to have them pressed down by Louis again. 

“Be good, baby. This is a reward, but I still want you to be a good boy for me, yeah?“ Louis said. He helped Harry get up and onto Louis’ lap. Louis’ cock was painfully hard and had been for quite some time. Watching and hearing Harry like that just was a whole lot to take in. He groaned when he dragged his fist over his cock once before he put on a condom. He wasn’t going to last long by any means. However, it didn’t seem like Harry would mind, since he already seemed so absolutely gone and wrecked.

Finally, Louis pressed his cock inside Harry’s hole, letting Harry slide down onto it while he was supported by Louis’ hands gripping his hips. “Daddy, Daddy, yeah“ Harry repeated over and over again. He loved feeling full, loved the feeling of Louis’ thick cock inside him. It took a bit until he was fully settled, pushed all the way down on Louis’ dick. 

“So full, Daddy, love it“ Harry groaned, throwing his head back while he started to grind down to feel Louis’ cock move a little inside him. “Can I - Daddy, can I lift up now?“ Harry asked after a while that he needed to get used to the feeling. 

“Sure, baby, fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock“ Louis agreed, helping Harry lift himself up a little before he dropped down again with a huffed breath. 

Louis couldn’t help but keep watching the contrast of his big cock disappearing in Harry’s hole over and over again, while Harry’s little one was standing up fully hardened, but straining to get taller, which it couldn’t. When Harry’s thrusts got harder and faster as his orgasm was approaching, it even flapped up and down a tiny bit with Harry’s bounces. Louis found it incredibly hot and couldn’t stop staring at it. Since Harry was so desperately bouncing up and down now, his small dick was swinging with the motions because it was still so light, even now that it was hardened. 

“Now look at that“ Louis couldn’t keep himself from groaning out. “Your cocklet is bouncing with each of your movements, baby. Fuck, it’s practically flapping up and down all pitifully.“

Without warning, Harry suddenly came hard, his come spurting out of his small cock for the second time today. Louis hadn’t been prepared for Harry coming so surprisingly, but when he saw it, he couldn’t possibly hold back anymore either, but came following only shortly after Harry. He grabbed Harry’s hips, fucking into him roughly a few more times before they were both hit with the pliantness and oversensitivity that follows an orgasm. 

“I - I didn’t, I forgot to ask for permission“ Harry whispered in shock when Louis pulled out. “I’m so sorry, oh my, I forgot“ he repeated. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll let it slide this time, it was your reward after all, you’ve been really good“ Louis soothed Harry, who was upset with himself. 

Louis quickly wiped them both down with tissues, cleaning them up as fast as possible, while he kept on praising Harry and talking to him. “Was that okay, baby? Was it the way you liked it?“

“It was so good“ Harry admitted shyly, his eyes closed. “It was so much better than I thought it would be.“

“That’s great to hear, love“ Louis replied with a smile. He had finished his quick clean-up, which Harry was always way too exhausted and tired to participate much in. “How about we have cuddles and napping time now, baby?“ Louis suggested, fitting himself next to Harry on the bed. 

“Sounds perfect“ Harry giggled, rolling over to curl up into Louis’ chest, making himself as small as possible. “Let’s do this until tomorrow and then repeat.“

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave me comments or kudos, it's appreciated!! :)


End file.
